Talk:Winslow Schott (New Earth)
Split? Though I admit I thought it was wasteful of continuity and stupid, I should point out that Toyman was reintroduced in the Post-Crisis era as a "new" character and thus rebooted completely. Despite this, the Pre-Crisis Earth-One and Earth-Two versions of Toyman, whose histories line up mostly up until the Earth-Two Toyman's last appearance in the Golden Age, whenever that was, are combined with the New Earth Toyman's page as if any of their past history was retained at all. The implication of Pre-Crisis versions of Toyman showing up in DC Universe Legacies and that Action Comics Annual from some years back may be that at least part of Toyman's Pre-Crisis history was restored, but since nothing was explicitly said to be in-canon from the Pre-Crisis era from COIE up until Flashpoint, I must insist on making separate pages for New Earth Toyman, Pre-Crisis Earth-One Toyman, and Pre-Crisis Earth-Two Toyman. --Foofinscoops 04:45, June 23, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think there is any Superman-related character who should have a combined Earth-One/New Earth page. The post-Crisis Superman reboot was a fairly hard reboot. This is probably a combined page only because no one cares enough about Toyman to fix it (until now). Shadzane �� (talk) 06:04, June 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, I take issue with the idea that absolutely every Superman character from the Earth-One era should have a separate New Earth page. There's the Fourth World characters, Blackrock (who is separated into New Earth and Earth-One pages for no reason), and Neutron. Regardless, you are correct for the most part. For some reason that can be fathomed only by John Byrne, he rebooted the Toyman without changing that much of anything important about the character, and in the present too. I hated that Byrne couldn't make the Post-Crisis Superman's first conflicts with most of the members of his rogues' gallery past occurrences. It makes Superman look like the most boring superhero ever, since he was doing virtually nothing in the way of bad guy-fighting while Batman was still having the 70's and 80's stuff happen to him, with some exceptions (e.g. Hugo Strange; Catwoman; some stuff involving Jason Todd). It also allows some of the Earth-One stuff that wasn't contradicted by Man of Steel remain. Anyway, I digress. Also, I should point out that I recently split the New Earth Mongul I page into Mongul I of New Earth and Mongul of Earth-One. I can't believe no one did it sooner. I think I'll work on the Pre-Crisis Toyman page. After all, I had nothing to do today, so I turned the Earth-One Brainiac page into a monster, almost rewriting it completely. --Foofinscoops 06:18, June 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Also, I should point out that Infinite Crisis seemed to have silently brought back good parts of the "Big Three's" Pre-Crisis Earth-One histories, but my reasoning for making separate pages is that nothing specific to Toyman's Pre-Crisis history was explicitly said to be in-canon after Infinite Crisis, while it was impossible for it to be before Infinite Crisis. Therefore, treat New Earth pages that are separate from Pre-Crisis pages as having no Pre-Crisis continuity under them, even if they potentially could, unless if explicitly stated or referenced to be the case. That's the efficiency the New Earth Batman page works on, and it's a beauty. The same rule is used for Prime Earth pages that may have some New Earth continuity under them but are separate from New Earth pages, as they almost always are due to the relative cleanliness of the Post-Flashpoint reboot. --Foofinscoops 06:28, June 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::You are doing good work. Keep it up! Shadzane �� (talk) 06:48, June 23, 2016 (UTC)